


Hints of Far-Off Summer, With You

by goldenteaset



Series: Fate Week 2021 [6]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Photography, Slice of Life, swimwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenteaset/pseuds/goldenteaset
Summary: After long hours of battle, Diarmuid gets a pleasant surprise.
Relationships: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer, Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber, Gilgamesh/Arturia Pendragon/Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Gilgamesh/Saber/Lancer
Series: Fate Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101584
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Fate Week 2021 Fic Collection





	Hints of Far-Off Summer, With You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fate Week, Day 6, "Seasons/Holidays"! I waited almost the whole week to indulge in DiarturiaGil once again. XD 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own FGO.

Diarmuid would never admit it aloud, but the past few months have been trying for him. Whether it be fighting through the streets of Shinjuku or facing down diabolical frost giants over and over (and over) again, it’s hard to remember the last time he truly rested. Which isn’t a problem, normally: he loves bringing victory to his Master. It’s just that these days…he’s tired.

Which makes Saber’s message—received via the cellphone Gilgamesh so kindly gave him—such a welcome surprise.

_Diarmuid, please come to our room. Gilgamesh and I need your assistance._

_Oh?_ Diarmuid types, _With what?_ He hits send and waits, resting his back against the warm metal hall.

There’s a pause, and for a moment he wonders if Saber’s too busy to talk. Just before he can turn off his phone it _dings_ with a new message: from Gilgamesh this time.

_Perhaps this will spur you onward, mongrel._

Shaking his head in amused exasperation, Diarmuid taps the mysterious image that follows…and nearly drops his phone at what he sees. It’s the lithely muscled slopes of Saber’s bare shoulders and Gilgamesh’s back, framed by their bedcovers. He can just make out Gilgamesh's confident grin and the hint of redness at Saber's ear; perhaps something sultry-sweet was whispered there. 

To anyone of the modern era, his response would seem ridiculous. After all, many body parts that were once considered shameful can now be shown freely. However…if a modern person had these two kings as lovers, perhaps they’d understand.

Gilgamesh sends another message: _We have some bathing garments strewn about here. ;) Shall we try them on…or shall we do so without you?_

Diarmuid hastily types out _WAIT_ and forgoes all patience, turning into spirit form and flowing through Chaldea’s halls to their room (just across the hall from the cafeteria). At least he has the good sense to turn corporeal and knock.

“It’s Diarmuid, may I—”

The metal door slides open with a _hiss_ , and Gilgamesh stands there in a black-and-gold speedo like some sort of seductive bumblebee. All he’s missing is the wings and antennae.

“Come in,” Gilgamesh purrs, and pauses. “…Are you amused by something, mongrel?”

Diarmuid bites his lip to hold in his laughter and gestures to the speedo.

“Ah, so Saber was right about this attire being ‘over-much’.” Gilgamesh steps back to let Diarmuid enter properly and strips just before the door can slide closed. “Regardless, there are plenty more to choose from.”

“Indeed,” Saber says, poking her head out from behind the bathroom door. “What are your thoughts on this swimsuit?” She closes the door behind her to give them a better view.

Diarmuid tries not to stare. Truly, he does. And it’s not as if it’s a particularly revealing swimsuit, either—it’s a one-piece, purple and black with gold lining and her breastplate’s entwined-moons symbol adorning the front. The gold platform sandals give her feet more of an arch along with more height, which she no doubt appreciates. But there’s something else that keeps drawing his eye like a magpie to bright objects.

“You look wonderful, though aren’t your upper thighs a bit…exposed?” he blurts out before he can think it through.

Saber looks down at her legs, her eyes narrowed in thought. She shrugs. “I suppose so. But then, it _is_ a swimsuit.”

“That’s true,” he concedes. Gilgamesh chuckles behind him, and he turns around to see what’s so amusing.

“If exposure is what you desire,” Gilgamesh says with another chuckle, “ _this_ will certainly do.” Grinning, he holds up what could charitably be called a network of dark-blue string. “The Emperor of Roses has curious ideas of what you might wear, Saber! And yet, the appeal is—”

“— _Absolutely not_ ,” Saber growls, flushed crimson to the tips of her ears. “Th-that aside, you two need swimsuits as well. With luck Nero included some in this assortment.”

Now Diarmuid notices the towering pile of swimsuits occupying their bed. (Which is quite roomy, so seeing it so dwarfed is rather intimidating.) It seems that there’s an equal amount of men’s’ and women’s swimsuits at a glance. Closer inspection is still required. _Hmm. I wonder if Master helped choose some of these?_

Gilgamesh is already slipping on something new—a pair of leopard print bikini briefs that suit him in their elegant flashiness. “Hmm. These feel comfortable.” He strikes a pose, one hand on his hip and the other threading through his hair. “Well? What do you two make of it?”

Diarmuid looks him over curiously. “Something is missing. Jewelry?”

“These bangles would fit,” Saber says near the drawers. She tosses them over, and Gilgamesh catches them in midair without even bothering to look. They’re two thick bands of gold, no doubt heavy, yet he slips them on his wrists as if they were a second skin.

“A shirt for cool weather would be useful too,” he mutters to himself, and summons a surprisingly plain dark blue shirt from his Treasury. “Oh, and these!” He then proceeds to ruin the previous attempt at subtlety by summoning a pair of slick gold shorts, split at the thigh and just barely covering him.

“Why not silver?” Saber asks, her arms folded behind her back.

Gilgamesh pauses, and a familiar mischievous grin crosses his lips. “Oh? You wish for me to wear your colors, I see. Very well, I shall allow it!”

Diarmuid nods in approval at the silver shorts that replace the gold; they’re much less eye-searing. “It’s surprising, how well the King of Knights’ colors suit you.”

“I daresay they suit _you_ as well,” Gilgamesh says, handing Diarmuid a blue-and-silver striped speedo.

“Oh, no, no, this is _your_ time to show off!”

“Humph. You would disrespect your Kings, mongrel?”

“You shouldn’t tease him that way, King of Heroes,” Saber grumbles, even as she pulls out a pair of what appear to be green and gold leggings and waves them in Diarmuid’s direction. “Here, what do you make of these, Diarmuid?”

“Well…er…” With his lovers’ expectant, guileless gazes fixed upon him (and them wearing such scanty attire), it’s hard for him to focus. Was he supposed to refuse, agree, or something else? “…I shall try them on.”

As if he sounded a call to arms, Gilgamesh and Saber give eager grins and begin digging through the pile with even more enthusiasm than before. It seems that no matter when summer arrives, they intend to be ready. _Isn’t this a bit_ too _much preparation, though?_

…Well, Diarmuid wanted a moment to rest, anyway. Seeing his lovers so happy at the far-off promise of summer is a pleasant respite.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
